


Long Way Down- Moments

by Abbie, p0cketw0tch



Series: Long Way Down [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Fanart of fanfic, Gen, Kidnapping, Long Way Down - Freeform, Post Season 2, Torture, bondage of the not fun kind, more warnings added as needed, mostly unseen nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0cketw0tch/pseuds/p0cketw0tch
Summary: Depictions of some of the striking moments from Abbie's excellent Arrow fanfic series Long Way Down, a story that is emotionally gripping, wonderfully detailed, and not for the faint of heart.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826506) by [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 1 of Long Way Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to pregnancy-induced illness, I had a long drawing hiatus. I had also been unable to continue to read Abbie's excellent Long Way Down series due to the hormones making it difficult to deal with anxiety (which this series has a lot). I decided to dive back into both at the same time by depicting scenes from the series that were particularly striking as a drawing exercise. As such, the art (in my opinion) definitely improves from one to the next


	2. Specimen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 4 of Long Way Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's an iv, so needle warning?


	3. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 3 of You're Not a Friend (No You're Nothing)


	4. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 10 of You're Not a Friend (No You're Nothing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for implied imminent violence


	5. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 12 of You're Not a Friend (No You're Nothing)  
> not a pleasant moment- heed the warnings in the top notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 
> 
> This image has a man who has clearly been tortured, is clearly about to be tortured, and (although you cannot see anything) is clearly nude.


	6. Mango Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the notes of Chapter 13 of Interludes


	7. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 15 of You're Not a Friend (No You're Nothing)


	8. Footprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from chapter 17 of You're Not a Friend (No You're Nothing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for blood


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 17 of You're Not a Friend (No You're Nothing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus experimental drawing tomorrow


	10. Epilogue-nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue nightmare from wdwg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for everything in the nightmare in chapter 6 of wdwg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this an epilogue or a preview for a future run of pictures for Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> All pictures scale with browser width. Widen browser (or zoom in on mobile) for larger image


End file.
